From me, To you
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: Aphrodite has a problem, she's not confident to tell Ares her feelings. Set in the modern world, how exactly does she feel about their relationship? Will they just remain friends? AU AresxAphrodite...Valentine's Day one-shot. Please Read and Review!


**An advance Valentine's Day Special Oneshot for the Goddess of Love and the God of War**

**The story will be in a different universe, in high school...**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"H-here", she stammered handing the neatly wrapped package to the person beside her.

He stared at the package, disbelief reflected in his eyes. She waited for him to react as her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. What if he didn't accept it?

This was such a bad idea.

What was such a bad idea?

Giving chocolates to her childhood friend was such a bad idea. What was she thinking anyway? She hasn't given him chocolate before. Heck, she never gave chocolate to anyone.

But she was desperate to take their relationship further. She liked him. Maybe love him to the point of death but he was just too naive to notice her advances.

She tried wearing make-up for him to notice. And believe me, he did notice. He wondered if they were going to a circus or something. Strike One.

She once tried to refrain from wearing her usual attire, pants and t-shirt, and tried wearing simple skirts. He became worried that she might catch a cold. Strike Two.

She even kissed him in the cheek once or twice and when she pulled away, he would ask if she had a fever. Strike Three!

She just huffed every time. Banging him in the head every single time and he would always ask, "What was that for". And she would always answer, "I hate you!"

Yup, she would always come to the decision to ignore him for the rest of her life. Even if he pleaded, begged, cried or even fall to his knees (which we all know would never happen), she would never forgive him.

But as she as soon as she sees him, she clings onto him again. She was just too weak when he smiles. The smile that always tugs at her heart. And she would fall in love all over again.

He only smiles at her though. He always has a tough front when it comes to others. Never friendly, always scowling. No girl even dares to go near him. Well, except her. She's just way too stubborn and that's why he always loses that cold front and laughs. That's what even makes her happier because no matter what happens, his smile was hers.

She thought that front would always make girls stay away, but she was wrong. Very wrong.

He became popular. With his crimson hair and clear grey eyes, his appearance was already talked about. Plus, she didn't understand why, but the girl's love his cold attitude. Everytime he sends them away, they would just be more attracted. She can't do anything but roll her eyes, those girls are stupid.

If you think carefully, not as stupid as her though.

Of course she never voiced her thoughts out. What would she say? She's his girlfriend?

They would just laugh. They'll say she's way out of his league. She's not that beautiful to compete with her sempais who are also after him. She has long, unruly chocolate hair and emerald eyes, just a normal appearance. Not ugly, not pretty. Just normal.

But he did say he didn't care for outer appearance so that means she can hope, right?

What could she possibly do?

"Just give him chocolates on Valentine's Day, Rogue ", the girl beside her suggested.

"That's a neat idea, Mizuru! I'll give chocolate to someone who hate sweets!", Rogue answered sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes

"Soa hates sweets?", she blinked, "I didn't hear him say that!"

She got taken back because, well because it was true, "Well no but, he always rejected them from other girls ever since we were kids"

"Has he ever rejected yours?", Mizuru asked, a hint of teasing in her voice

"Well, I haven't tried giving him one…"

"Then try!", Mizuru stood and Rogue flinched from the sudden movement

"It might just be what you need!"

Just what she needs. What she needs to open up Soa. Now that was tempting

"I'll try", she said meekly

She spent the whole week preparing chocolate. Buying a recipe book was one of the things she never dreamed of doing, but for the man she loved, she'll set the thought aside. Rogue almost gave up when she saw the ingredients and price of them, almost. She's not rich but not poor either.

Valentine's Day was here and after several, failed attempts, she came up with a decent looking batch. Chocolates in the usual shape of hearts, neatly wrapped in a package held together by a ribbon. Rogue did forget one thing though but out of exciteness, she forgot what it was. With a shrug, she walked, or rather skipped, her way to the school.

First class, Second class, Third class…no sign of Soa. Only a pile of chocolates from the girls in different classes. Some she knew, some she don't. Rogue couldn't help but worry, was he avoiding him? But why? Did Soa knew about the chocolate…He didn't find out did he? Probably, he'd never avoided her before. Maybe she was just dreaming after all

With a defeated sigh, Rogue decided to skip class for some time and stayed in the gymnasium.

And here is where she finds herself.

Trembling hands, blushing face as she pushed the neatly wrapped package to the boy in front of her.

The red-haired boy took the package, and with a smile, bent down on the girl's level and whispered

"Thank you"

Well, maybe she does have hope after all

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave a review**

**.**

**.**

**I was kind of thinking it's kinda short, maybe there will be a sequel...**


End file.
